Battle for the Forest Nymph
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: ShitennouSenshi. NephriteMakoto Centric. Lovers destined by the stars, forbidden by duty and sealed by fate to end in tragedy. General Nephrites' battle to win the heart of his Forest Nymph. And the neverending struggle to stay together. Chp 1 up.


All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------

"Yes another...I'm getting bad..."

"BUT I can't help it, I get ideas and just write them down"

"Most of these I wasn't going to publish...but hey! Who knows..."

"Anyways, this is just your typical Neph/Mako fic. Set in the Silver Millennium. Should have some interesting twists and turns!"

"Hope you enjoy!"

"Remember I love comments, flames, critiques, suggestions etc."

"Please R & R!"

-----------------------------------

"What!" The Princess of Mars exclaimed

"I'm sorry Rei, it was random" Queen Serenity laughed walking out of the room.

"But...but he's the jerk..." She sighed

Tonight was yet another Grand Ball. Queen Serenity had invited Endymion's Generals, hoping the other Princesses would take more part. Needless to say, they weren't at all happy. Most of them didn't get along. When the Princesses were younger, before Makoto was introduced to the group. They had referred to them as the; Jerk, Playboy, Weirdo, and the Oh-Arrogant-One. Meaning Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite. Serenity had randomly chosen who would dance with whom. Rei was with Jadeite, Ami with Zoicite, Minako with Nephrite, and Makoto with Kunzite.

"At least he's taller than me" Makoto mused

"Why did I get stuck with the weird guy?" Minako made a gagging motion

"Surely he's not that bad?" Makoto asked

"He talks to stars..." Ami butted in

"Alright...that is unusual" Mako laughed

"What am I going to do? Jadeite is such an annoying prick..." Rei growled

"Just don't set him on fire alright?" Minako smiled

The Martian Princess rolled her eyes.

"What about me...I'm with Zoicite...the most...well...you know...on Terra" Ami sighed obviously distraught

"It'll be alright...we just have to tolerate them for one evening" Makoto added

They all nodded. Slowly making there way to the ballroom. They stopped at the door. Each having to make a grand entrance.

-------------------------------------------

"So Jedi who do you have?" Zoicite asked

"The Hothead..." He growled

Even the generals had nicknames for the Princesses; The Braniac, The Hothead, The Flirt and the Amazon.

"Oh really? Sure she won't burn you to a charcoaled bit?" Kunzite smirked

"Who for you? Jadeite asked

"The Mecurian brainiac...should be quite the challenge...but I live for challenges!" Zoicite exclaimed

"And you?"

"The Jovian Princess.." Kunzite replied

"Oh...my... the Amazon?" Zoicite asked

"Yes"

"I've heard many a story of her" Jadeite smiled

"So that leaves the Flirt with Nephrite eh?" Zoicite laughed

"Lucky bastard" Kunzite joked hitting Nephrite in the arm

"You are the lucky one, shall we gentlemen?" Nephrite motioned towards the group of gorgeous females standing a few feet away.

Each group made their way towards each other, curtsying and bowing. Makoto glanced over at Nephrite, they held a glance for a short moment as they were dragged out onto the dance floor.

Makoto looked up at Kunzite.

"General Kunzite I presume?" She asked

"Indeed..Princess Makoto of Jupiter?" He asked

She nodded

They started to talk, actually enjoying each others company. Makoto couldn't help but notice his gaze fell upon Minako several times.

"Minako, Princess of Venus" Makoto smiled her arms still draped around his shoulders

"Oh yes I know...oh and he is Nephrite, my second in command. I noticed you staring too Princess" He laughed

"Hm...we've met once...well since you want to try a go with Princess Venus...why don't we switch partners? I'm sure Queen Serenity wouldn't mind" The Princess of Jupiter asked

"Sounds good. Also gives you an opportunity to be with Nephrite" Kunzite chuckled

"I'll wait till after this song"

Kunzite nodded.

"Princess Makoto of Jupiter" Minako blurted

"Hm?"

"I said that's Princess of Makoto of Jupiter"

"Oh, I know...a glorious specimen...I recall I met her once...oh and that milady is General Kunzite, leader of our group" Nephrite smiled, making Minako blush

"You'll have a hard time wrangling Makoto though...she's picky"

"No man good enough?" Nephrite asked

"No, most are afraid of her height and power, makes her self conscious...personally I think she's waiting on someone"

"Hm...that is a good quality in a woman" He replied

"Being Self-Conscious ?"

"No my dear Princess, waiting..."

Minako rolled her eyes, confused as usual.

"Your friend is coming over here" Nephrite pointed to Makoto who motioned for her to come over.

"Want to trade dates for a bit?" She chuckled

"I thought you'd never ask!" Minako squealed

Makoto nervously walked over to Nephrite

"Why Princess Jupiter, I am glad I'm being graced with your presence" Nephrite smiled leaning down grabbing her gloved hand and kissing it.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again.." She leaned whispering in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he slipped his hands around her waist.

"I know Princess...I know...but the Stars had a different destiny planned for us I suppose...how old are you now?"

"Will be Eighteen in a month...why?" She asked

"You look much older, has it only been two years? Not that it matters. As long as you'll be legal soon" He smirked

She laughed

--------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

_Jovian Empire- Royal Jovian Forest_

"Were going to get caught, you'll die and I'll be murdered at least twice" The Princess of Jupiter laughed kissing the man again.

"I can't believe you're only 15..."Nephrite muttered through the kiss

"Almost 16..."She laughed

"How old are you?" She asked

"19 Milady...almost 20" He smiled

It slowly started drizzling.

"A pity you're not older..."He muttered kissing her neck

"I'm old for my age...well compared to your Terran women..."She laughed kissing him behind the ear

"I don't doubt it" He let out a deep breath trying to keep his composure as she kissed down his neck.

"You're trying to drive me mad aren't you?" He asked

"Well since you said I'll never get to see you again..."She stared at him

"Princess, the Stars will change our destiny...they have shown me this...I do wish to be with you..." Nephrite smiled lifting her chin up

"Then I will be yours when you return my Stargazer..." She said kissing him again

"I will find a way my little Forest Nymph" He grinned through the kiss deepening it. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, which caught him off gaurd.

_"A wonderful fairwell gift" He thought_

"Come back to me" She smiled

"I will" He replied and took his leave

-------------------------------------

"The Stars were right then" She stated

"Indeed they never lie Princess" He grinned

"General will you do me a favor?" She asked

"Anything, Princess"

"Call me Makoto..."

"Only if you call me Nephrite again"

Makoto nodded.

She ran her hands threw his hair and down the back of his neck. He leaned down trying for a kiss.

"You've got a lot of time to catch up on..."She pressed her finger against his lips.

"That and the members of the Court would think me a whore if I kissed a man I'd never met..." He blinked at her

"Then they have no idea we were once together?" He asked

"No, no one does...I knew you would come back, but I didn't want anyone to know...and it would have been scandolous for a 19 year old Terran Knight to be seducing a 15 year old Princess"

"I understand...its best this way...to start anew...I'm a General now though" He laughed

"However, I would like to kiss you" Makoto flashed a smile at Nephrite

"Maybe in the Royal Garden's later" She stared into his eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder

"I did miss you my little Forest Nymph..." He murmered

"As did I my Stargazer..." She leaned up, catching herself.

"I see you want a kiss as bad as myself" He chuckled

"Old habits do die hard...come" She grabbed him by the hand leading him away

Kunzite stared as Nephrite was led away. Jedite and Zoicite both gave him a thumbs up.

"Where is Makoto going?" Rei whispered to Ami

"I assume to the Gardens, it is her favorite spot" Ami replied

"True..." Rei laughed gazing up into Jadeite's blue eyes. Her face turning a slight red.

"Why Princess, are you falling for me?" He asked

"Perhaps General, my night won't be as bad as I had previously thought..."

--------------------------------------------

Nephrite couldn't help but grin.

_"I didn't think a creature could be anymore beautiful than she was those two long years ago, but indeed she has surpassed that..." He thought_

She stopped walking in a small clearing, surrounded by white lilies. They could still hear the orchestra playing. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck oncemore, his hands wrapped smoothly around her small waist as he drew her closer to him. He smiled as she ran her fingers through his brunette hair.

"So you did wait on me..." He stated

"Yes, I suppose. Threw away many a good suitors..."She laughed

"That wasn't what I was refering too..." A devilish grin spread across his face

"Well General...that is for me to know and for you to find out...eventually" She laughed. He looked rather stunned.

"I do assume, a General as good looking as youself..."

"I do appologize Princess...you know us males...we can't help it..."

"A pity really...I wanted to shake you and your stars...I suppose it doesn't count...at least I don't count Terran women as the best givers of love..." Makoto smirked

"Oh indeed Princ...Makoto I do believe you would put those women to shame...a thousand times over" He grinned.

"True..."

He gazed into her eyes.

"Makoto...why did you fall in love with me? Why then I was just a knight...you could have and still could have anyone that your heart so desires..." Nephrite asked

"Why Nephrite...my heart desires you.." She smiled

"But why?"

"Because...the first time I saw you...in the courtyard. I thought you must have been a cruel joke, the gods had decided to make a fool of me on that day..."

"And why is that?"

"Dear General, I had dreamt of you...many times. A handsome man, with brunette locks, who converses with the stars..." She almost blushed

He smiled

"Then the stars did not decieve me. They told I would meet and fall in love with a woman who plays with lightning, runs in the rain and that I would always gaze into Emerald green..." He smiled

She chuckled.

"Your stars know much...because I have fallen for you" She smiled leaning up giving him a kiss. She broke it.

"Come, Serenity will have the guards out looking for us" She laughed

Nephrite decided he could die happy now. Never in his life had he fallen so easily for a mere woman. At the sight his knees seemed to give way, he always had a way with words but around this goddess of a woman his voice left him. This is what the Stars had predicted.

The two walked back onto the dance floor. Makoto recieving many evil grins from the other Princesses.

"So do you think your father would butcher me if I spent some time with you tomorrow?" He whispered in her ear

"Not at all, he is quite disspointed that I haven't been trying to find a suitor" She smiled

"Ah really"

He drew her closer, their bodies touching.

"I wonder what I have done?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder what I have done to be in Jupiters' good graces. He is very picky about his daughters lovers"

"Indeed he favors you over all the others"

"Have you started your Senshi training yet?" The general asked

"Yes, it is going quite well"

"You'll have top show me some moves eventually" A grin spread over his face

"What kind of moves my Stargazer?" She laughed

"What ever you wish"

"So are we offically lovers or just seeing one another..." He asked

"What makes you think we are doing either?" She smirked

"Oh well I just assumed since..." She placed her lips on his, he broke the kiss. Emerald staring into Saphire.

"Makoto, for once in my life I actually think I'm in lo..." Her gloved finger was placed over his lips.

Minako couldn't help but snicker, the Terran General overheard it.

"Let's just dance...shall we?" Makoto smiled. Nephrite obliged.

The last song had ended and the Princesses were saying there fairwells.

"I hope to see you again" Nephrite stated kissing her hand.

"Indeed General...maybe you could stop by the palace...tomorrow?" The Jovian Princess smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Fairwell till then lover..." He whispered in her ear and took his leave.

--------------------------------------------

He sighed and walked down the hallway, catching a glimpse of blonde turning around the corner. He walked around and caught her.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" He asked

"Looking for you" Minako stated

"Why me?"

"Because General, there are a few things you should know about Makoto"

"Alright, I'm listening Princess"

"Her heart is farther away than you think, most people have one lock she has many..."

"How do you know this?" He questioned

"I am the proverbial goddess of love, my dear general...I can sense these things"

"It will be a task trying to win her over...believe me. Trust is not something that comes easy with the Jovian Princess."

"What makes you say that?" Again he asked puzzled

"She was the last of us to come for training, Rei, Ami and myself all started at fourteen, she however was sixteen. We thought she would be miles behind us, the opposite was true. She is a highly skilled warrior, and taught us not to under estimate her. For some reason, Makoto tends to not open up to anyone, we've known her for two years now and still I sense a bit of wearines..."

"Probably the rebellion...at least that's what I would assume"

"Rebellion?" Minako asked

"What! You do not know of the Jovian rebellion three years ago...I guess that is the reasoning Makoto was late coming to the Lunar Kingdom for Senshi training..."

"I never heard anything about it...I mean I knew of her mother's death, we were told it was during childbirth"

"It was very "hush-hush", a group of the Kings closest advisors plotted an assasination attempt on him. They killed the Queen and attempted to murder the King and Princess but that failed, ever since the King has been very leary of who his advisors are, but has been rather lax with Makoto, well will some issues, he figures she's been through enough. Thus why she gets to choose her own suitors...although he has been very tough on her as far as her training is concerned, he started her very early...not Senshi training though...I dare to even fathom if she had started early with that..."

"Oh, so that's probably why she has trust issues...any idea how she knows the Outer Princesses, she'll normally talk to them more freely than she speaks to us."

"Ah, the Jovian King is very close with his Outer Brethren, Jupiter is still as far as I know, in the Outer Alliance as well as the Silver. She's known the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus since she was small."

"You know a great deal about Makoto..." Minako raised an eyebrow

"I was stationed on Jupiter for a bit after the Rebellion, I was her bodyguard, not that she needed one..."

"Oh all of this is starting to make sense now...well General I'll let you go...good luck" The Princess of Venus grinned winking at him

He turned and continued his walk. He had a feeling this would be an up hill battle, but he was ready to fight for his Forest Nymph.

--------------------------------

Yes I'm terrible for starting another one, but I had too! Hopefully I'll have this one updated shortly. Let me know what you think, any comments/flames/suggestions are appreciated! Thanks for reading, please review!

-Lady-D


End file.
